


Problem Student

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Kara tries to teach Alex Kryptonian. It's a disaster. Takes place in the same timeline as Amnesia(read it if you haven't).





	Problem Student

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, this was originally a chapter with Amnesia, but people were becoming confused. I decided to post this separately. Please keep in mind, I am still a baby fanfic writer, so be gentle. Please let me know what you think!

**Problem Student**

Kara understood when she started this that it would be difficult. Even still, she did not expect… _this_. She watched as a tipsy Alex slammed her head against the wall of her apartment. Several times. Having enough, she walked over to Alex to stop her from hurting herself any further. “Ok, Alex. That’s enough of that.” She took her beer and put it back in the refrigerator. “Wait! No no no no!” Alex said, reaching for her drink. “Alex. You need to focus.” Kara stared at her sister, who was now sitting down with her head on the table. “Alex.” Kara was becoming increasingly irritated with her student. “Alex, you haven’t even learned the key phrases! Can you tell me how to say hello?” Alex looked up at her. “You say hey or hi. Whichever you like.” She was about ready to strangle the auburn-haired agent. “You know what. We are done for today. I am calling Maggie.” Alex’s head perked up at the sound of her girlfriend’s name. “Where? Is she here?” Kara groans and picks up her phone. _Please, Rao, let Maggie answer_.

One ring.

Two ring.

Kara starts to bite her lip.

Three ring.

_Click_

“What’s up, Little Danvers?” She had never appreciated the sound of the detective’s voice more than she had in that moment. “Hey, Maggie. Can you come get your drunk girlfriend?” Kara swore she heard a stifled laugh on the other line. “Maggie, I am losing my patience and my sanity.” That was when Maggie gave in and started laughing. “Coming from you, that means something!” The Latina managed to get out before continuing to laugh. Kara waited for her to stop. “Ok, you guys are at your place, right?” Kara was starting to slip. “No, Maggie, we are on the beach. OF COURSE WE ARE AT MY PLACE!” She lost it for the first time in months. “Woah, calm down Little Danvers. I will be right over.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Maggie had never heard Kara lose her cool before. She grabbed her purse and gun before closing the door behind her. _Little Danvers is always so calm. What happened?_ Maggie thought. She opened the door to her car. Normally she would take her bike, but since she was going to have a drunk Danvers with her, she couldn’t trust that Alex would stay on the motorcycle.

 

It took about 5 minutes to get to Kara’s apartment. She pulled up to the curb and parked. Maggie climbed up the all too familiar stairs that led to the front of the building. _I hope that Kara has calmed down since the phone call._ Maggie shuddered. The thought of a pissed off Kara Danvers was terrifying. It’s enough that she is Supergirl, but pissed off as her mild-mannered alter-ego? That was horrific. Maggie opened the door to Kara’s apartment to quite the scene. Kara was face down on one of her couches, all the while quietly asking why her. Alex was loudly thunking her head against the table she was sitting at. She watched as Kara got up and gestured to her incapacitated girlfriend. “Here you go. She’s your problem now.” She said, clearly done with the whole situation. Maggie observed as Kara proceeded to flop back onto the couch. She walked over to Alex. “Hey. Danvers. It’s time to go.” She nudged her shoulder. Alex groaned. “But it’s to early to get up.” Maggie chuckled a little. “Ok, if you are tired you can go to sleep as soon as you get home. Yeah?” Maggie heard a muffled ‘Mmhmm.’ She picked up Alex and threw her arm over her shoulders. She managed to get her groggy girlfriend to the elevator, where they waited. When they finally got to the car, Maggie couldn’t be bothered to try and put her in the passenger’s seat, so she just let Alex lay in the backseats.

 

She managed to make it to Alex’s apartment without her backseat buddy throwing up. All she had to do now was get Alex back up to her apartment, into her pajamas, and into bed. No problem, right? Wrong. It took at least 20 minutes to get Alex upstairs and into her night clothes. Maggie could understand why Kara was losing it. At least getting Alex to fall asleep was easy. She passed out before she was completely under the covers. Maggie looked lovingly at her. Sure, she was a pain occasionally, but she still loved her. Undoubtedly. She felt sleep pulling at her eyelids and she let it take her.

 

Maggie woke up to her phone buzzing. She looked over at Alex. She was still sleeping like a rock. She sat up slowly and squinted at her phone. She answered. “What’s up Baby Danvers.” She yawned. “Good morning, Maggie. How’s Alex? I was worried that she might have a hangover.” Kara was definitely in a better mood than what Maggie saw last night. “She is still passed out on her bed.” She heard a sigh of relief from Kara. “Ok. Maggie, please look after her today. Don’t let her check into work. She definitely won’t be any help to them hungover.” “Sure thing, Little Danvers. Before I go, I really want to know what you two were doing that made Alex get that drunk.” Maggie inquired. “A story for another time. I have to go, thank you so much Maggie.” Kara replied. Maggie put down her phone. She might as well get up and make some coffee. She slipped into some of Alex’s old sweatpants and a t-shirt. Maggie might as well get comfortable. She has to look after Danvers all day.

 

* * *

 

     Alex woke up with a pounding headache. _Where am I?_ She took around her surroundings, relaxing when she realized she was in her own apartment. The smell of coffee wafted into her room. She got up and followed her nose to the kitchen. She found none other than Maggie Sawyer in her kitchen, making waffles. “Hey! You’re up!” Maggie said, turning on her heels. “Mornin’” Alex replied, rubbing her eyes. She walked over to Maggie and pecked her on the cheek. “Whatcha makin’?” She asked. “Waffles. You want anything special on yours?” Alex looked up and grinned “Some whipped cream and syrup please.” Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. “Whipped cream? You’re starting to sound a lot like Baby Danvers.” Alex laughed. She loved it when she called Kara that. After wolfing down her waffles and downing some medicine for her headache she looked up at the clock. _10:30. 10:30?!_ Alex shot up off her seat on the couch. “I’m going to be late!” She started running around the apartment, unsure what to do first. She was stopped by Maggie’s arm. “Look Danvers, I promised Kara I would make sure you stayed here and recovered from last night.” Maggie motioned to the couch “Go sit down.” Alex scoffed. “I’m not hungover!” she said right before sitting down after being hit by a wave of dizziness. She looked up to see Maggie smirking. “Fine. I will stay put.”

 

* * *

 

 

     It had been a relatively slow day. Kara knew that it was either about to get really interesting or really irritating, possibly both. She looked at her counter where there was now multiple pizzas and cartons of potstickers. She heard her stomach growl. Kara looked at the clock. _7:00. Alex should be here about now._ She eyed the food again. Alex always told her it was rude to start eating without your guest, besides, she would probably eat it all without someone to stop her. She heard her door open, revealing a smiling Alex, who was holding ice cream and donuts. “Yes! You are the best!” Kara ran over and grabbed the food. “That I am.” Alex replied as she hung up her jacket. Kara looked over at her sister. “Are you ready to learn?” Alex groaned. “Can we at least eat first?” Alex pleaded. Kara just smirked at her. “That’s my line. I guess we can eat first.” If she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted to eat first too.

 

“Ok.” Kara said, wiping her mouth. “Let’s get started” She sat up and looked at her sister, who was still eating. “Hey! No fair! You eat like a wild animal and I haven’t finished eating yet!” Alex complained. “I had 2 whole pizzas. I think that gives you enough time” She pointed out “Anyway, are you ready?” Kara looked up at Alex expectantly. “As ready as I will ever be.” Alex grumbled as she sat up. “Ok. Do you remember ‘To be continued?’” Kara waited. “Ok.” Alex clears her throat “khao-shuh?” Alex looked at Kara for approval. “You did it! You said your first Kryptonian words!” Kara squealed “Ok. Now say hello.” Kara commanded. Alex grinned “Hi, this is Alex Danvers. Please leave a message after the beep!” “Alex!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me prompts of what you want to see written.  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool too.


End file.
